A 3G/4G network provides end users with mobile data services utilizing User Equipment (UE) such as smartphones, laptops, tablets, and smart watches. For example, an end user may utilize a UE to engage in sessions with the 3G/4G network in order to send/receive group communications with other end users. Group communications may include group voice calls, group Short Message Service (SMS) messages, group multimedia messages, etc.
With the rise in popularity of group messaging services, problems can arise in ensuring that the senders of group communications, the receivers of group communications, or both, are authorized to participate in the group communications. The result may be the rise in unsolicited or unauthorized group communications being serviced by the 3G/4G network, which may impact the performance of the 3G/4G network. Further, users of the network may be unable to utilize group communication services due to unwanted spam.